My Brother and I
by SakuraUzumaki77
Summary: El padre de Sakura se ha vuelto ha casar pero esta vez su nueva esposa tiene un hijo de la misma edad que Sakura y esta al principio lo odia pero bueno los sentimientos pueden cambiar no? NaruSaku!
1. Chapter 1

Todo esto comienza un viernes por la tarde…

Sakura salía de su escuela y ahora se encaminaba a casa, estaba realmente cansada y tan solo quería llegar y recostarse sobre su cama y ver la tele. Ella era bonita, tenía sus ojos de un color verde jade, su cabello era rosado lo cual era un poco extraño, era largo hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros, su piel era blanca y… bueno no estaba tan "desarrollada" pero seguía siendo bonita.

Se aproximaba a su apartamento en Shibuya – en una de las mejores zonas del estado realmente-. Llegó a su apartamento, sacó las llaves de su mochila y entró al edificio se dirigió al ascensor y presionó un botón. Estando ya dentro de su apartamento gritó:

"¡Padre he llegado!"—

"Hola hija…mmm ¿te importaría si hablamos un poco?"—dijo Hideaki, el padre de Sakura, con un poco de nerviosismo.

"Mmm…adelante"—dijo la chica

"bien…Sakura, hija… ¿que pensarías acerca de tener… emm…tu sabes…una nueva madre?"

"¿nueva madre?"

"Si… bueno tu sabes que salgo con una mujer…y bueno pues… planeo hacerla mi…esposa"

"¡¿QUÉ?!"Dijo la chica explotando de rabia—"…no… ¡tu no puedes hacerme esto! ¡tu no puedes casarte!"—dijo la chica ya entre lagrimas- "¡¿Qué hay acerca de mamá?!...¡¿ que hay acerca de mi?!"—diciendo esto Sakura se fue a encerrar a su habitación.

_No padre. Tu no puedes casarte! No puedes!_

**1 hora después…**

Sakura salió de su habitación en dirección hacia la sala y vio a su padre sentado en el sofá que pensando pero vio a Sakura ahí parada, se dirigió hacia ella.

"Sakura , mira lo siento pero es que yo en verdad la amo y- "-fue interrumpido por la chica antes de que terminara la oración.

"padre…soy yo la que debe disculparse, no tu…tu mereces ser feliz asi que…-inhaló antes de terminar- yo…quiero que te cases con quien tu vayas a ser feliz"_ -aunque yo no pueda serlo-_pensó, y le dirigió una sonrisa un poco falsa a su padre que este también le dio una.

"Gracias…Sakura"- musitó el padre y le dio un abrazo a su hija.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wo0o0o0ola mis keridos lectores xD lamento q el kpítulo anterior haya ztado un poco corto pero es q bueno era el primer cao y bueno zte zta un tanto maz largo bueno zpero q lo disfruten **

**Naruto, ni ningun otro personaje me pertenece y blah blah blah**

_**Casa de Naruto – 6:35pm **_

El chico se encontraba viendo la televisión en su no muy grande pero no muy pequeño apartamento en Shibuya. El chico tenía 16 años y físicamente tenía el cabello rubio, piel morena, era alto aproximadamente 1.75m de alto, y además tenía unas marcas sobresalientes en su cara y pues realmente era apuesto.

'_Que aburrido, estos últimos días son REALMENTE aburridos! Nunca pasa NADA interesante… ¡quiero acción y emoción! Pero nada y los chicos se la pasan TOOOODO el día y TOOOODA la noche y la semana entera con unas chicas que no son más que unas zorras, y ahora ellos ni me hacen caso ugh! Odio a las zorras de veras!'-_pensó el chico

"Naruto, he llegado!"-gritó una voz femenina

"ah... Eh…Hola mamá!!"-dijo Naruto con ánimo aunque realmente no lo sentía-"te fue bien en tu trabajo?"

"Sí, de maravilla… oye Naruto recuerdas a Hideaki?"-pregunto Kushina, la mamá de Naruto.

"¿Hideaki?"-el chico meditó el chico la pregunta de su madre-"mmm… ¡ah sí! ¿Es el señor con el que sales no mamá?

Kushina asintió.

"Y…bueno, que hay con el?"-ahora preguntó el con una sonrisa

"Bueno, verás… el me pidió que fuera su esposa y emm… yo acepté"-dijo esperando a ver la reacción de Naruto hacia ella.

"¿en serio?… ¡eso es genial ma! "- dijo él con una enorme sonrisa hacia su madre.

Kushina lo que hizo fue darle un gran abrazo a Naruto quién se lo correspondió.

"Gracias hijo, en serio gracias por ser tan comprensivo"- dijo ella ya casi llorando de felicidad

"ma… si tu eres feliz yo soy feliz, así de simple"-

"bueno Naruto, hay otra cosa que quiero decirte; bueno es que Hideaki nos ha invitado a cenar con él y su hija"-

"¿tiene una hija?"- su madre asintió-"que bien! Tendré una hermanita!…mmm es menor que yo?"-preguntó inocentemente.

"jaja, no… bueno si pero solo por unos cuantos meses"-dijo ella sonriendo

"emm… claro jeje"

"Bien ahora ve a cambiarte que tenemos que estar ahí a las 8:00"- dijo empujándolo hacia su habitación.

"si, ya voy!"-¡CONFIRMADO! Las madres son desesperantes… en serio.

Naruto se fue a su habitación y se cambió la ropa de uniforme a un elegante smoking (que su mamá lo obligó a comprar por si se les presentaba una 'ocasión especial' y bueno la verdad es que para su mamá si lo era),sus zapatos negros bien voleados y dejo su cabello despeinado que lo hacía ver muy bien (N/A: bueno Naruto, al contrario de Sakura, tan solo se tardó 10 minutos en arreglarse xD) .

Salió de su habitación y su madre aún no estaba lista '_típico en las mujeres'- _pensó el chico y después de 40 largos minutos vio a su mamá saliendo de su habitación y ésta estaba usando un vestido verde muy bonito con un poco de escote, al verla Naruto se deslumbre al ver qué bella madre tenía y éste le sonrió y le dijo:

"mamá… te ves preciosa… cuando Hideaki te vea se le va a caer la baba jeje!"

"ooh calla Naruto!, me haces sonrojar!"-dijo su madre semi- sonrojada por el comentario de su hijo.

"jeje está bien, está bien, me callo!"-dijo sonriendo-" mmm… mamá?"

"si Naruto?"

"cómo es ella?"- preguntó inocentemente

"ella, quién?"- preguntó confundida su madre

"mm… tu sabes la hija de Hideaki…"

"Oh…la verdad es que no lo sé, yo no la conozco"-

"Oh, claro"

"Bueno, pero si la quieres conocer será mejor que nos demos prisa "- y lo miró pícaramente

"Hey! Quién dijo que la quería conocer!"- dijo él con nerviosismo

"Pues no lo dijiste pero lo aparentaste"- dijo ella inocentemente

"no es cierto!"-

"si, si, lo que sea, ahora vámonos"

"Hm"

Se dirigieron a la puerta de su apartamento, se dirigieron a su auto y salieron de su edificio

Su mamá condujo hasta un restaurante muy elegante, y que se veía bastante caro.

"Wow"- dijo Naruto asombrado saliendo del auto-"esto es simplemente 'Wow'".

"Si que lo es"-dijo también asombrada.

"Y dónde están ellos?"

"Estarán aquí en cualquier momento"

"Está bien"- dijo el dispuesto a esperar

**bnbn y q les parecioo0o0 zpero q lehs haya guztado0o0o jeje y grax x sus reviews y djen mas plzZz!! xD**

**bueno bueno mis keridozZz aMiWoZzZz!! JA NE!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**hola!!! komo veran zte cap zta muxo maaaaaz largo azí que disfrutenlo0o0o!!!**

**mMm Naruto no mepertenece ni blah blah blaaaaah**

_**Casa de Sakura – 6:15 pm**_

Era fin de semana y cierta chica peli rosada se encontraba en su habitación haciendo su tarea de matemáticas._ 'AaAa!! ¡¡Como odio esta mierda!! Odio la estúpida escuela! La estúpida tarea! Mi estúpido padre y su estúpida nueva esposa! Algún día! Tan sólo algún día…MANDARÉ TODO A LA MIERDA! OwÓ' – _pensó malvadamente la chica

"¡Sakura!"- gritó su padre

"¡que pasa padre!" –gritó la chica algo frustrada desde su habitación

"mm…podrías venir un momento…?"-

"…claro…"- dijo con un tono aburrido y se dirigió hacia la sala- "¡¿qué deseas?!"- dijo la chica muy molesta

"Hija… te pasa algo??! –dijo el padre algo…emm…asustado!!

"¡No me pasa nada! OwÓ"-Sakura hizo una cara que…asustaría…¡pero solo un poco!…jeje

"e-está bien"-le dio una sonrisa medio zurrona y volvió a su aspecto medio serio- "Sakura, quiero que te vistas adecuadamente ya que iremos a cenar junto con Kushina y su hijo, bueno tu sabes para que los conozcas"- y le dio una sonrisa

"¿Kushina? ¡¿Quién rayos es Kushina?! "- dijo ella con un gesto de desprecio

"Sakura…-dijo con tono de enojo- Kushina es la mujer a la que haré mi nueva esposa" – volviendo a su gesto sonriente – "y me dijo que tiene un hijo de exactamente la misma edad que tu"

"¡¿en serio?!"-preguntó la chica emocionada

"¡sí!"- dijo el también emocionado al ver el gesto feliz de la chica

"¡Qué horror! ¡Yo no quiero un hermano! ¡No me gusta la idea!!"- exclamó con desagrado

"eh? ¿Por qué no? ¿No te haría feliz la idea?"-

"¡No! ¡Por algo dije que NO me gusta la idea!"-hizo un gesto de desesperación

"¿pero por qué no?"-

"¡porque no!" -

"esa no es una respuesta concreta, Sakura"-

"¡y quien dijo sí que lo era?!"

"ahh"- exclamó con desesperación – "Sakura, por dios! ¡Ya no eres una niña pequeña! ¡Así que no hagas berrinches! – dijo un poco enojado

" papá, ya tengo 16!...pero creo que tú tienes razón…jeje"-

"hm"-ahora volviendo a su sonrisa dijo:-" bien Sakura que bueno que al menos lo reconozcas, bueno creo que sería mejor que te arreglaras no? Debemos llegar a las 8:00 al restaurante"- dijo mirando su reloj- "ahora ve!"

" hm"- exclamó la chica un poco desafiante.

"Sakura…"-dijo su padre

" Sí, sí, claro!, ya voy, ya voy"- dijo ella con desesperación.

Sakura se dirigió hacia su habitación, su MUUY grande habitación, en serio!, simplemente su clóset era enorme y con tanta ropa que simplemente una mujer al verlo se desmayaría, en serio además al final de su laaargo clóset y su estante lleno de zapatos estaba su propio baño, el cual también era enorme, y bueno es que ser la hija de un empresario exitoso tiene sus ventajas (N/A: T.T que envidia) . Se dirigió a su baño y se dio una laaaarga ducha de más de 45 minutos, pasados estos 45 largos minutos, la chica se envolvió en una toalla y salió a la "luz" y la verdad es que no se empeñó en decidir que ponerse, pues realmente no le importaba, el chiste para ella es que su padre estuviera satisfecho, así que se puso un vestido blanco con escote en forma de 'V', se dejó el cabello suelto y lo adornó con un pasador que tenía por ahí, se colgó un collar que tenía una letra 'S' tallada muy delicadamente, ese collar se lo regaló su madre cuando Sakura cumplió 9 años, y unos zapatos abiertos que de igual modo eran blancos.

"_Ring Ring"_- sonó el teléfono

"Yo contesto!"- gritó la chica

"Si, Hola?"- respondió Sakura

"_Hey, Sakura!"- contesto una voz femenina_

"Nanami!, Hola! ¿Cómo estás? – dijo Sakura amablemente

Nanami era la mejor amiga de Sakura en su actual escuela, ella era rubia y de cabello muy largo y piel morena clara, y además estaba muy bien desarrollada y era muy bonita.

"_Mmm, sigo un poco enferma pero fuera de eso ¡estoy como un roble!"-_ dijo animadamente

"¿un roble?"- preguntó Sakura confundida- "lo siento pero no te comprendo, jeje"

" _aah…quiero decir que fuera de que estoy enferma me siento muy bien" _– dijo sin comprender por qué Sakura no la había entendido- "_Y tu Sakura ¿Cómo estás?"_- dijo de nuevo animada

"ugh! Me siento horrible! Mi padre me obliga a ir a su estúpida cena a conocer a su estúpida nueva esposa y su estúpido nuevo hijo!"- dijo enojada

"_vamos Sakura!, ¡anímate!, no crees que estás siendo un poco exagerada?, digo después de todo es tu padre y de alguna u otra forma merece ser feliz!"-_

"la felicidad de mi padre no me preocupa!, lo que me preocupa es su nueva esposa y el hijo de ella!" -dijo fingiendo preocupación- "¡que tal que es sólo una señora que se muere por su dinero!"-

"_mmm pues no lo sé, pero deberías conocerla antes de juzgarla!"-_

"…ugh! Lo sé!"

"_Y qué hay del chico! Cómo se llama y cuántos años tiene"_

"pues realmente no recuerdo su nombre pero mi padre me dijo que tiene la misma edad que yo"-dijo sin interés

"_lo ves! Un punto a tu favor! Ya tienes a alguien que te podría ayudar con tu tarea!"-dijo tratando de animarla_

"lo dices como si eso fuera muy importante…"-

"_hm…pues lo es!, además que tal que él parece un modelo de portada de revista! no te gustaría eso?!"_

"hm…sí, me la verdad es que si me gustaría… pero que tal no lo es y solo es un pervertido que algún día que se vayan nuestros padres él me mira de forma extraña y me obliga que vaya a su habitación y después… aaaaaa!!! No quiero ni pensarlo!!! …." –dijo la peli rosada como si estuviera contando una historia de terror.

"_Sakura…creo que has visto mucha televisión_ "- dijo poniendo énfasis en la palabra 'mucha'

"oye! Hay un 75% de que todo lo que te dije se haga realidad!"-

"_y dónde queda el otro 15%?"_

"bueno el próximo 14% significa que al menos es un pervertido que me espiará mientras me cambio de ropa"

"_¿y el porciento que sobra?"-_

"el porciento que sobra significa que no me hará daño"-

"_¡váya! sí que le das oportunidad al chico eee sakura"- _dijo con absoluto sarcasmo

"ja ja ja… que graciosa"- dijo con ironía- "bueno me tengo que ir, mi padre ya quiere que nos vayamos "-dijo sin preocupación

"_OK Sakura! ,nos vemos en la escuela!, Te cuidas, adiós!"-_ dijo colgando el teléfono

_Ésta chica siempre está tan animada-_ pensó Sakura y colgó el teléfono.

Se dirigió hacia la sala y encontró a su padre esperándola sentado sobre el sofá vestido con un smoking muy elegante.

"Te tardaste demasiado! ¿por qué?"- le dijo Hideaki a regañadientes

" Ohh… es que Nanami habló por teléfono para pedirme la tarea de mate porque ella falto unos días a la escuela y quería estar al corriente en sus tareas"- mintió la chica

"aah…eso lo explica…jeje no importa pero ya vámonos o llegaremos tarde y tú no quieres que eso pase ¿verdad Sakura?"- le preguntó su padre amenazadoramente

"no, claro que no!"- respondió nerviosa

Su padre le dedicó una sonrisa sin razón lo cual provocó que a Sakura le diera un poco de miedo por no saber de dónde provenía.

"Pa-papá? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué sonríes? Me das miedo…"-

"oh no, por nada, es solo… es solo que te ves preciosa"- le dijo dándole una sonrisa.

"gra-gracias padre"-dijo sonrojándose un poco ante el comentario de su padre.

Fue entonces que salieron de su apartamento y se dirigieron al elevador y del elevador hacia el estacionamiento y del estacionamiento finalmente hacia su auto que por su apariencia se veía muy costoso. Salieron de su edificio encaminándose hacia el restaurante bien conocido como "Clair de lune" que al igual que su auto era demasiado caro y aunque fueras solo te gastabas una buena cantidad de dinero.

"bien! Entremos!"- dijo Sakura emocionada

"váya, que animada estás Sakura"- dijo el padre asombrado al ver que su hija estaba emocionada

"quiero comer, eso es todo"

"si, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto"

"exacto, que ingenuo eres"-

"Hm"-

En ese momento, Hideaki vio a una Kushina y a un chico rubio acompañándola

"padre, que pasa?"- Dijo Sakura un poco confundida al ver la cara de su padre

"Sakura, acompáñame"-

"ok"-

Entonces Sakura y Hideaki se aproximaron hacia donde estaban Kushina y Naruto.

"Wow, Kushina te ves hermosísima"- dijo Hideaki abrazándola por detrás

"Gracias amor, tú te vez muy apuesto "- dijo ella volteando a ver a Hideaki sonrojadísima y con un poco de timidez

Naruto estaba un poco confundido por esta escena romántica, mientras que Sakura se arrancaba los cabellos al ver a su padre con otra mujer que no fuera su madre o ella misma.

"ah, sí lo siento, el es mi hijo, Naruto"-dijo ella presentándolo cordialmente

"gusto en conocerlo, señor"- dijo cortésmente

"el gusto es mío Naruto-kun, y por favor solo dime Hideaki"-dijo sonriendo

"y tú debes ser Sakura o me equivoco?- dijo Kushina refiriéndose a la chica peli rosada

"sí, soy yo"- dijo Sakura con frialdad

"es un gusto Sakura-san"- dijo Kushina aun así con cortesía

"Hm"-dijo la chica con desinterés

Naruto apartó a su madre del 'camino' y dio un paso al frente dispuesto a saludar a Sakura

"mucho gusto en conocerte, Sakura-chan!"- dijo con una enorme sonrisa mientras le extendía la mano para saludarla-_ 'jejeje Sakura-chan es muuuy linda, y su cabello es rosa!, que extraño jeje pero eso no me importa!... ni pensar que en unas semanas viviré con ella jeje'- _pensó Naruto imaginándose las cosas que haría con su nueva 'hermanita'… pero no cosas pervertidas!!! No!! Tan solo 'cosas'

"hm"-dijo ella con frialdad y dejando con la mano estirada a Naruto, entonces Hideaki le dio un empujoncito a Sakura como diciéndole 'salúdalo y no seas grosera', así que Sakura estiró la mano y saludó a Naruto- '_mmm… este chico es guapo, la verdad es que el título de modelo de portada de revista le quedaría tan mal… cómo es que se llama? Naru… Na…Naruto? Creo que sí… mmm…pero sigo sin querer un hermano!, y oh-oh, me está mirando!, lo sabía! Él no es más que un pervertido! '-_pensó Sakura aún así sin interés- "hm…hola…"-dijo sonrojándose un poco así que desvió la mirada para ocultarlo

"bien, será mejor que entremos si no queremos perder la reservación"- dijo Hideaki

Entonces todos se dirigieron hacia el restaurante.

**bn bn y ke lez parexio??? malo? bueno? hm zta bn zolo les recuerdo 1 koza: LARGA VIDA A NUESTRO AMADO NARUTO!! y kishimoto, me gustaria dezirte una pokz palabraz: TIENES PROHIBIDO MORIRTE, ENFERMARTE O ZTAR N 1 ZITUACION KE PONGA N RIEZGO TU VIDA!!! OK?! zale!**

**ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

**w0o0ola miz keridoz lectorezzz!! gracias por todos sus reviews y para que vean que yo si actualizo pronto!! =^o^= zta cap es, al parecer, igual de largo q el anterior y lez dire que no pazare la malditha zena x q no pasa nada (NaruSaku) en la zena, al menos no n mi mente azi q no la pazare ¿oK?**

****

**Que haces leyendo esto, la historia está abajo**

**No, aquí no, más abajo**

**Ya casi llegas**

**Has un esfuerzo más grande, con eso no lograras nada en tu vida**

**Sigues aquí, apúrate, es abajo**

**Todavía no llegas.. Me impresiona que no sufras de retraso mental**

bueno zta bien ya 3...2...1...q empiece el cap!

_**Casa de Sakura 6:27 pm**_

"Padre, iré a dar una vuelta!"- gritó Sakura desde la puerta de la entrada

"Está bien, pero ten mucho cuidado y no te tardes"- le respondió su padre desde el comedor

"Está bien, adiós"- dijo despidiéndose

"ah, lo olvidaba"- dijo Hideaki antes de que Sakura saliera- "en un momento me iré y llegaré a eso de las 12 de la noche así que podrías cenar tu sola?"

"sí, últimamente ya me acostumbré a hacerlo"- dijo ella despreocupada y salió de su apartamento

_**Mismo tiempo Casa de Naruto**_

"Naruto!"- le gritó Kushina desde la cocina ya que éste se encontraba en su cuarto

"Que pasa!"- le respondió el chico

"¿podrías ir al supermercado por un kilo de manzanas?"-

"un kilo de manzanas? ¿para qué quieres un kilo de manzanas?"- le preguntó el chico a su madre

"porque haré una tarta de manzanas, ahora por favor ve!"

"hai, hai"- le respondió Naruto con un tono de cansancio, así que tomo un poco de dinero, sus llaves y salió del apartamento

_**Frente al parque 6:39 pm**_

Después de caminar y caminar y caminar más, Sakura se detuvo a sentarse en una banca vacía que estaba frente a un parque cerca (bueno, no mucho) de su casa, y ahí se quedó pensando en todo, amigos, familia, amor… (nunca se sabe todo lo que puede haber en la mente de una chica), hasta que algo o más bien alguien la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"chica, qué haces ahí tan solita? Necesitas compañía?"-dijo el extraño- "puedo estar contigo TODO el tiempo que quieras"

"eh?"- dijo Sakura confundida, mientras volteaba a ver al extraño

El 'extraño' era un señor de unos 40 años de edad, que era muy canoso, y vestía un saco café algo roto y unos pantalones grises, su barba y su bigote estaban creciditos y olía mal. Se podía decir que era un vago.

"cielos, pero que niña tan bonita! En serio eres muy bonita!…anda ven conmigo y te doy lo que quieras, incluso te daré todo el dinero que tengo…- dijo lo último en un susurro

"está bien, pero deme el dinero ya"- dijo Sakura seductoramente

El señor le dio todo el dinero que tenía, que eran aproximadamente unos ¥ 1000, la verdad es que no se esperó que la chica le dijera que si, cuando…

_PLAFT!_

"Pervertido!"- Sakura gritó mientras pateaba al viejo cerca de los 'bajos' y ésta salió corriendo, con el dinero claro.

"Maldita! Devuélveme mi dinero!"- le gritó el viejo mientras veía a la chica alejarse corriendo

Sakura volteó y le hizo una seña obscena, cuando…

_PLAFT!_

Sakura cayó al piso, ya que había chocado con alguien y esa persona era…

_**Saliendo del supermercado 6:40 pm**_

Cierto chico con una cabellera rubia salía del supermercado con una bolsa llena de manzanas y se dirigió a un parque cerca de allí, ya que quería comprar un helado, porque, obviamente el calor estaba un poco sobrepasado.

Así que caminó hacia el parque y mientras caminaba, observaba como las nubes se movían y se movían y se movían más y…

_PLAFT!_

Naruto cayó al suelo al igual que la persona con la que había chocado.

"Idiota, fíjate por dónde caminas!"- le dijo la chica sobándose la espalda

Naruto y la chica se levantaron y éste se quedó atónito ante la belleza de la chica hasta que se percató de que la conocía, y esa persona era nada más y nada menos que…

"Sakura-chan!"- dijo gritándole a la chica

"Baka!, no grites, heces que me duela la cabeza!"-dijo una Sakura muy enojada

"Jeje… lo siento"-dijo haciendo una sonrisa zurrona-" Y qué haces por aquí?"

"No tengo que darte explicaciones niño"- dijo resignada a decirle

Naruto, al ver todo ese dinero que tenía Sakura en la mano, le preguntó:

"Sakura-chan, de dónde sacaste todo ése dinero?!"

"Asalté a un viejo"- dijo sin preocupación

"qué bien Sakura-chan!… en serio! De dónde sacaste todo ése dinero?"-

"agh!, un viejo me lo dio"

"y por qué habría de darte tanto dinero?"-dijo sospechando

"Porque quería 'divertirse' conmigo"-dijo de nuevo sin preocupación alguna

"Sa-Sakura-chan, o sea que tu y el-"-dijo pero fue interrumpido

"No! Baka! Como puedes pensar que YO caería tan bajo? No! Después de tomar su dinero y patearle el culo, salí corriendo y después TÚ me hiciste caer"

"Sakura-chan, eso te pasa por ser tan bonita"- Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el comentario del chico-"debes tener más cuidado, andar sola por la calle y siendo tan bonita, atrae a muchos pervertidos"

"Hm, ni que tuviera 9 años, ya estoy demasiado grande!"-dijo Sakura indignada

"Tu actitud no lo aparenta"- dijo Naruto burlándose

"ArGg!"- exclamó frustrada

"ya, ya, no es para que te enojes!"- dijo intentando calmarla

Sakura vió a Naruto con una bolsa llena de no-se-qué cosas que se veía bastante pesada.

"Qué traes ahí baka?"-dijo señalando la bolsa que el chico sostenía

"Oh, esto?, son manzanas"

"Y por qué traes tú tantas manzanas?"

"porque mi mamá que fuera a comprar unas cuantas al supermercado. ¿Quieres una?"

"Hm, de acuerdo, pero solo porque tengo hambre"-

Tomó una manzana y la devoró por completo en menos de 2 minutos.

"me voy a casa"- dijo tirando lo que quedaba de la manzana y empezó a buscar algo entre sus cosas-"no, no, NO!, agh! Mierda!"-

"mmm, qué sucede Sakura-chan?"- preguntó confundido

"olvidé mis malditas llaves en casa!"-

"mala suerte Sakura chan"- dijo en tono burlón

"no es gracioso!, mi padre se fue y no hay nadie en casa así que no podré entrar!"-dijo lloriqueando, pero sin sacar lágrimas

"entonces ven a mi casa, le hablas a tu padre y le dices que te quedas a dormir"-

"ummm…"-dijo la chica sospechosamente-"tu madre estará en casa?"- le preguntó con el mismo tono de sospecha

"claro qué sí!, Sakura chan, tienes la mente muy sucia!"-dijo agitándo las manos a la misma altura de sus hombros

"hm, entonces tendré que decir que sí, digo no me queda de otra"- dijo cruzándose de brazos

"bien, entonces vamos"- dijo Naruto, y entonces empezaron a caminar.

Pasaron unos 2 minutos en silenció, hasta que Sakura decidió romperlo.

"oye baka…"

"qué?"

"como es tu escuela?"

"por qué quieres saber?"- dijo él, confundido

"porque mi padre dice que cuando vivamos todos juntos me cambiará a tu escuela y pues obviamente me interesa saber cómo es"-

"mmm… es realmente grande, y hay muchos estudiantes, y el ambiente es bueno, aunque hay personas de las que debes cuidarte, y por sobre todo de una sola persona…"-dijo sin terminar de responder a lo que dejó a Sakura un poco curiosa

"de quien, Naruto?"-

Naruto dio un suspiro y dijo "de una chica en especial, se llama Ino, y bueno en serio debes cuidarte de ella, sobre todo porque tal vez tu atraigas la atención de muchos chicos en la escuela cuando te transfieran"

"por qué habría de atraer la atención de los chicos?"- preguntó confundida

"porque eres muy bonita, no es obvio?"-dijo él con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, y una sonrisa que derretiría al mismísimo Sol.

"gracias Naruto"- dijo ella también dándole una sonrisa, la primera sonrisa que le daba a Naruto, por lo que hizo que el chico se sonrojara más de lo que estaba.

Sakura notó el sonrojo de Naruto.

"¿qué te pasa baka? ¿Tienes fiebre? ¿Estás mareado? ¿Te sientes mal?"-una ola de preguntas llegó por parte de la peli rosada

"¿por qué preguntas?"- dijo nervioso y desviando la mirada

"porque estás tan rojo como un tomate"

"…ah…bueno…es que yo…"-

"sabes qué?, no importa, ahora sígueme contando de esa sucia zorra"-dijo al ver la incomodidad que le causaba a Naruto

"mm, bueno es que si ella ve que le atraes a muchos chicos, se pondrá celosa y hará todo lo que sea posible para destruirte"-

"y cómo es que tu sabes todo eso?"

"porque eso se lo hizo a mi ex novia"-

"Naruto, tú has tenido novia?!"- dijo la chica fingiendo asombro

"Sí, hay algo de malo en eso?"

"No pero… tú? El baka más baka del mundo?"

"Sí Sakura chan, no es tan difícil creerlo"- dijo Naruto, ofendido

"ya, ya no quería ofenderte"-

"hm"- en ese instante Naruto se detuvo, a lo que Sakura le extrañó, ¿lo había ofendido tanto?, eso se preguntaba Sakura

"Naruto?"

"Ya llegamos a mi apartamento"- dijo él, ya ignorando la anterior ofensa de la chica

Sakura se detuvo al ver el edificio en el que vivía Naruto, estaba pintado de un naranja alegre, y de él salían unos pequeños balcones, de los cuales algunos estaban llenos de flores, otros tenían una mesita de té u otros simplemente nada. El edificio no era tan grande y elegante como el de Sakura, pero debía admitir que se veía acogedor.

"Lindo edificio"

"Gracias, pero entremos ya, porque ya son más de las siete y mi mamá ya debe estar preocupada"

"Ok"

Y diciendo esto, los dos se adentraron en el edificio y…

**oKoK zpero que lez haya guztado, n mi opinion zte ha zido el mejor cap...hazta ahora jeje bueno me voy! dejen reviews!! x3**

**ja ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

**hola hola!! lamento la tardanza pro s q me fui de viaje a...un lugar xD y bueno no podia subir el cap asi q disfrutenlo!!!!**

Entraron al edificio, (que estaba oscuro ya que al parecer no había luz) y Naruto avanzó hacia el ascensor y pulsó un pequeño botón rojo, que al parecer hacía que se abriera la puerta, pero ésta no se abrió, entonces el rubio lo volvió a pulsar, pero siguió sin abrirse, entonces ahora lo pulsó más rápida y desesperadamente sin detenerse, hasta que se dio por vencido y dejo al botón en paz.

"Sakura chan, creo que no hay electricidad =P, jeje"- dijo el rubio

" *sarcásticamente* En serio?!, Júralo!, no me había dado cuenta! ¬_¬"-

"tendremos que subir por las escaleras"- dijo Naruto con cara de '_NOOOOO!!!'_

" en que piso vives?"- le preguntó Sakura

" *haciendo una sonrisa zurrona* jeje, pues, verás,… en el último piso =P"

" *irónicamente* Hm, genial ¬_¬. ¿Y cuántos pisos hay?"

"Mmm… 28! xP"

" Hm, otra vez 'genial' ¬¬"- dijo Sakura con fastidio

Y diciendo esto, ambos chicos se dirigieron a las escaleras.

_**7:17 pm---------------------------------- 28 pisos después**_

Después de subir esas largas y pesadas escaleras, ambos chicos se encontraban jadeando de cansancio, pero bueno! Al menos ya habían llegado al famoso piso 28! xD.

" *suspirando* por fin hemos llegamos!"- dijo Naruto

" *con fastidio* Sí, pero ahora abre!! Te lo suplico!! Estoy demasiado cansada!"- le dijo Sakura suplicante.

"si, ya voy a eso"-

Naruto sacó las llaves del bolsillo de sus pantalones y abrió la puerta color blanco que estaba en frente de ellos, revelando un apartamento bien ordenado, decorado con unas paredes amarillas.

Ambos chicos entraron al apartamento (que no tenía luz) y Sakura se quedó mirando el apartamento, como con una mirada de asombro, que no le pasó desapercibida a Naruto.

" *sonriendo* sorprendida, eh?, apuesto a que mi casa no se compara con la tuya, la tuya debe ser mil veces más grande"- dijo Naruto aún con una sonrisa.

"no es eso… es solo que… tu casa me recuerdo a donde yo vivía antes"- dijo Sakura cambiando su mirada de asombro, a una de nostalgia.

"vaya, en serio? Jeje"- dijo Naruto

"si…"-dijo aún nostálgica-" oye!"- dijo recuperando los ánimos-" no se supone que tu madre estaría aquí?!?!"

"oh! Eso es cierto!, pero al parecer no está, jeje"

"Hm ¬_¬, Naruto, dónde está el baño?-

"por allá"- dijo señalando a quien sabe dónde.

"Naruto, tienes velas, una linterna o algo así?"

"sí, para que las quieres?"- dijo con inocencia

" *irritada*!BAKA!!!, no será que las quiero para ver mejor en medio de toda esta oscuridad ya que no hay electricidad?!?!"

"cierto, cierto!!, lo siento!!, waaa no me pegues!!"- dijo escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos

" *sorprendida* y por qué habría de pegarte??"

"eh?, pues porque… dije una estupidez =P"

"jaja, es cierto que debería golpearte"-dijo con una sonrisa-"pero no lo haré, porque tu ahora serás mi nuevo hermano, y debo respetarte"

"Sakura chan… *con lágrimas en los ojos* eso fue muy profundo!!!"- diciendo esto, Naruto la abrazó.

Sakura se sonrojó un poco al verlo abrazándola, y el gesto le recordó a algo, o más bien a alguien…, y Naruto, por su parte, también se sonrojó al sentir el cuerpo medio desarrolladito de Sakura, así que se separó de ella rápidamente.

" *nervioso* ejem! Creo que voy por una linterna o algo jeje"- dijo Naruto

" ok!!"- le respondió Sakura

Naruto se dirigió a la cocina y empezó a buscar por ahí, a ver si encontraba algo que alumbrara y no encontró nada, pero se dirigió al refrigerador, abrió el congelador y sacó una caja que tenía paletas de hielo, paletas Haagen daaz (o algo así) para ser más exactos. Volvió a la sala y le dio una paleta a sakura, quien se encontraba sentada en el sillón.

"para mi?"- preguntó Sakura, refiriéndose a la paleta.

"si ^-^"

"arigato! ^-^!"

Entonces los 2 le sacaron la envoltura y la empezaron a comer, (o a chupar xD, pero sin malpensar!) hasta que Naruto vio la paleta con cara de asco, y ante esto sakura le preguntó:

"No te gusta? *¬*"

"no!!!!, es que me tocó de fresa y odio la fresa"

"mm, claro… si quieres te la cambio!!, la mía es de chocolate, te gusta el chocolate no?"

"Sa-sakura chan! Pero, nosotros ya hemos lamido la paleta, no te da asco?"

"Por qué habría de darme?, Naruto, respóndeme una cosa… te doy miedo acaso?"

" *cara de 'tengo miedo'* "quieres saber la verdad?"-dijo tragando saliva

"si"

"puessss—claro que no Sakura chan!! Tu no me das miedo!!! Jeje jejeje jeje"-

"si, claro!, pero bueno si quieres que intercambiemos las paletas o no?"

"mm, está bien"

Entonces ambos chicos intercambiaron sus paletas de hielo y naruto dijo:

"Yum, yum , ésta está mucho más rica! ^w^"

" *sonriendo* jaja, se nota que te gustó"

"la verdad es que si… pero sabes que me ha estado gustando más?"- dijo naruto con una sonrisa

"que cosa?"- dijo Sakura, curiosa

" *sonriendo* pues tu compañía, en serio me agrada estar contigo"

Sakura se quedó con los ojos entrecerrados y le preguntó:

"…por qué?..."- musitó

"como que por qué?, pues porque eres muy agradable y además me siento cómodo hablando contigo, y eso que apenas te conozco"-le dijo él con una sonrisa

"…claro… tenía que ser por eso…"- dijo con la mirada perdida

"pues por qué más iba a ser?"

"jajaja, por nada!!, ignórame si??!!"

"oo-k!"

"Naruto…"

"si?"

*Sonriendo* " tu también me agradas"- le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

Unas horas más tarde, el padre de Sakura, preocupado, llamó a casa de Naruto, para preguntar si él la había visto, Naruto respondió que si, así que Hideaki pasó por Sakura para llevársela a casa.

"Adiós Naruto ^-^"

"Adiós Sakura chan! 3"

Sakura se aproximó a el y le dio un beso en la mejilla, que hizo que Naruto se sonrojara.

"La próxima vez que te bese, no te sonrojes demasiado"- le dijo Sakura, guiñándole un ojo

"cla-claro!"- dijo aún sonrojado

Y ambos chicos durmieron plácidamente en sus respectivos hogares.

**y q les parecio??? jeje bueno x fa dejen reviews!!!!! hasta el prox cap!!!**

**Sayonara!!! xD**


	6. Chapter 6

**hola a todos!!! grax x todos sus reviews, y también por sus comentarios constructivos!!!! en serio graxxxx!!!! y tambien lamento la tardanza pero esque no tenia inspiracion, pero si tenia flojera xD bueno a leer!!!**

_**1 mes después…**_

Ha pasado un mes y finalmente Hideaki y Kushina se habían casado, no fue una de esas bodas de iglesia, fiesta y pastel, no, tan sólo tuvieron que llenar unos documentos y listo, ya estaban casados, así que decidieron que vivirían todos juntos. Como era de esperar, a Sakura no le gustó nada la idea, mientras que Naruto saltaba de la alegría.

_**Mudanza 20:30 pm**_

El padre de Sakura había logrado comprar una hermosa casa de dos pisos en una lujosa zona de Shibuya, ésta era enorme, las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco y de ellas salía un balcón color negro que tenía una mesa para beber el té.

Al llegar a dicha casa, Naruto, Sakura y Kushina se emocionaron al verla, para ellos era como un palacio, se sentían de la realeza así que tan pronto como pudieron, sacaron sus valijas del auto y se adentraron en la casa y se maravillaron al ver toda la decoración, el piso era laminado, y en el fondo habían unas escaleras que subían en forma de espiral, tenía unos grandes ventanales en la sala de estar que tenían vista hacia el jardín que estaba repleto de flores y una enorme.

"Wow"- exclamó Sakura

"les gusta?"- dijo Hideaki mientras se acercaba a ellos

"que si nos gusta?! Nos fascina!!"-dijo un Naruto muy emocionado

"Es preciosa, cariño! Muchas gracias!!"- dijo Kushina mientras abrazaba a Hideaki y le daba un dulce beso en los labios. Sakura, al ver esta escena, se molestó, tomo sus maletas y se alejó de ellos, dirigiéndose al segundo piso. Naruto se dio cuenta de la molestia de Sakura, así que la siguió.

"Sakura chan"- dijo, posando su mano en el hombro de ella.

"*fríamente* Que quieres"-

"no te molestes, ellos se quieren y lo sabes"- dijo en un tono de comprensión

"Agh!! Ya lo sé!!! No es necesario que me lo recuerdes!!"- le dijo Sakura frustrada

"entonces por qué estas molesta??"- dijo Naruto

"Quieres saber por qué?!?!"- le dijo gritándole

"Si, eso es lo que quiero!!"-

"Bien, verás, tal vez esté molesta porque viviré bajo el mismo techo que un estúpido hiperactivo chico rubio cabeza hueca!! OxÓ"- esto lo dijo Sakura impulsivamente, así que pensó que tal vez Naruto se enojaría con ella lo cual fue todo lo contrario ya que unos segundos después, el rubio tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro

"Ay Sakura chan!! Jejeje por un momento insinué otra cosa!! Jajaja"- al parecer Naruto palideció un poco al decir lo último, algo que alertó a Sakura

" *sospechosamente* que insinuaste?? Naruto??"-

"oh! Yo nada!! n_ñ jeje jeje"-dijo con una sonrisa zurrona

"dímelo!!"

" ¬¬ hm está bien, pero me prometes que no te enojarás??"-dijo inocentemente

"depende"- dijo Sakura

"promételo!!"

"ok, de acuerdo!! Ash!!"

"bueno, tu eres una especie de mujer no?"- dijo Naruto inocentemente

"hm, eso creo yo!!"- dijo Sakura ofendida

"ya, ya no te enojes, en fin, ya que tu eres algo así como una mujer, pues… tu sabes, cuando las mujeres… ejem, tu debes saberlo!!"-

"Naruto, no te comprendo"- dijo Sakura confundida

"ash!! Tu sabes!! Los comerciales, y unas cosas pequeñas de colores!"-dijo animado pero a la vez avergonzado

"Naruto… sigo sin comprender T_T"

"Aaa!! Es una cosa cuadrada tienen…creo"-dijo desesperado

" T_T"

"…"

"claro! Creo que se a que te refieres!"- dijo animada

"en serio?!"

"claro que si! Hablas de los jabones para ducharnos no?"

Naruto cayó estilo anime.

"Sakura chan, no quería decirlo porque me incomoda pero yo hablaba de cuando están 'en sus días'"

"ah claro! Ya lo sabía!! n_ñ"

"¬¬ en serio?"- naruto sabía que no, pero bueno

"no ^^"-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

"está bien, pero oye, tenemos que desempacar, y yo quiero esa habitación!!"- dijo Naruto señalando a una puerta amarilla.

"qué?! Yo quería esa!!"

" *sacando la lengua* ni modo!!"

" hm, no pelearé contigo por una habitación así que si la quieres quédatela"- dijo Sakura con cara de indignación.

"de acuerdo, me podrías ayudar a acomodar mi ropa? Por favor!!"

"claro"- le respondió Sakura con una sonrisa- " oye… ya anocheció demasiado… tengo sueño 3"- diciendo esto dio un graaaan bostezo y entrecerró los ojos

"es cierto, por qué no recuestas un rato en mi cama, luego yo te llevo a tu habitación"- le dijo con una sonrisa

"que?! No voy a dejar que me toques!!"- dijo Sakura sonrosándose un poco y agarrándose de su falda.

"Sakura chan yo nunca te tocaría con malas intenciones, recuerda eso"- le dijo serio

"mm lo siento"- dijo apenada y desviando su mirada

"por qué?- preguntó confundido

"por insinuar cosas que no debería"-

"bah, eso no importa, di que al menos no eres una dejada"

"claro que no lo soy, duh!!"-

"bueno en ese caso ya deberías irte a acostar"- dijo Naruto como todo un padre

"bah! No eres mi padre para ordenarme!"-dijo molesta

"se que no lo soy, pero lo que si soy es ser tu hermano"-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

"cierto"- dijo Sakura, y empezó a acercarse a Naruto, lo abrazó y le dijo-"Naruto, te quiero!! Gracias por ser tú mi hermano!!"

Naruto se sonrojó al oír esas palabras de la chica, así que correspondió al abrazo y le dijo

"Sakura chan yo también te quiero, y te agradesco que me quieras jeje"

Asi se quedaron unos segundos más y después se separaron.

"bueno Naruto, me voy a dormir, Buenas noches"- le dijo con una sonrisa

"está bien, buenas noches Sakura chan!!"- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

Sakura se iba a ir, pero al parecer recordó algo así que se volteó y se acercó a Naruto y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Naruto ante esto se sonrojo

"Naruto… aún sigues sonrojándote cuando te doy besos en la mejilla, me pregunto si cuando una chica te besara en los labios tal vez tu te desmayarías"

"adiós Sakura chan"- dijo forzando la sonrisa que había puesto

"ok ok me voy adiós"

Y así durmieron cada uno en sus respectivas habitaciones, pero Naruto no sabía lo que le aguardaba en la mañana…

**yeah yeah!!! no me gusto mi cap!!! lo siento pero no tenia inspiracion!!! ah si, en el prox cap ya iran a la escuela, siiiiiiii!!! buenmo nos vemos!!!**

**ja ne!!**


End file.
